Guardians of the Galaxy
by Benjamin236
Summary: Coming out of the Thanos Imperative, it's time for the Guardians to set a new course. As they show they're the Galaxies greatest heroes.
1. Legacy

_Legacy_

_Knowhere_

_10:00am, Earth Standard Time_

The current scene is Gamora who is walking away from two people. One of them being Rocket Raccoon while the other is Groot who was at his normal size. Right now people were witnessing what could be the breaking up of what was left of the Guardians of The Galaxy.

"Come on Gamora, don't walk away now." Rocket Raccoon called out as he and Groot were trying to catch up to the deadliest woman in the galaxy.

"I am Groot!" Groot added on as he didn't like the fact that Gamora. A woman who he considered a friend and almost family member was leaving their team.

"Save it you two, I'm out!" Gamora screamed continuing her walk towards the nearest ship station so she could get off of Knowhere.

"Look Gamora." Rocket Raccoon started off before running in front of the lady. "You don't have to leave the team!"

"Yes I do." Gamora said with conviction in her voice while staring down Rocket Raccoon. Right before she could move in front of the short alien she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly she saw it belonged to Groot.

"I am Groot." This time around it was calmer. Gamora recognized that tone that Groot had taken. It meant for you to calm down and talk about what's on your mind.

"Fine, it's just that I'm tired of losing people around me." Gamora admitted earning looks of understanding from Groot and Rocket Racoon. "I mean we just lost Richard, Drax, and Peter. I just don't want to lose anyone else."

"See, that's all you had to say Gamora." Rocket Raccoon replied as he too understood what it felt like to lose people.

"I am Groot." Groot answered earning a smile from both Rocket Raccoon and Gamora.

"That is true we have one another but our team still feels incomplete. It's not Guardians of The Galaxy with Peter and Drax." Gamora replied back to Groot.

"Well if I remember correctly a certain someone had left the team earlier." Rocket Raccon stated while looking at Gamora who rolled her eyes in response. She thought that he had let it go by now. "But we still carried on, so what I'm saying is how about the three of us carry on for Peter and Drax."

"I think that they would like that Rocket." Gamora replied back earning a cheesy smile from Rocket Raccoon.

"I am Groot." Groot exclaimed while smiling as well.

"What do you mean you want to be team leader?" Both Gamora and Rocket Raccoon questioned before looking at one another in response. "I'm team leader" the two said in unison once again earning a laugh from Groot.

"It's fantastic to see the three of you getting along so well." A voice commented as they saw it was none other than Cosmo the smartest canine in the galaxy.

"What's up fiddo?" Rocket Raccoon asked earning a slight growl from Cosmo who quickly recomposed himself. A person of his standard should not give into such "animalistic" tendencies.

"I'm ignoring that, what I wanted to tell you is that there appears to be some sort of activity near the Cancerverse." Cosmo explained letting that set in for a few seconds. "Continuing from there I figured it would be best to tell you in case you wanted to head there."

"I am Groot?" That time the phrase seemed to have come off as a question. Our current guardians had to do some thinking about this one. It was a few minutes before Gamora decided to speak on behalf of the team.

"Let's go, whoever or whatever is there, we have to check it out." Gamora stated earning nods of agreement from her teammates.

"Fantastic, before you go." Cosmo said as what looked like an access card and a holo-map started to float towards the trio. Rocket Raccoon proceeded to grab the holo-map and access card. "The map will lead you to a hanger, use the access card to get into the hanger. I do not want to ruin the surprise for you but I assure you that you will like what you see."

"Thanks Cosmo." Rocket Raccoon said with sincerity in his voice shocking the dog for a brief second. Their relationship had always been similar to rivals. So for Rocket Raccoon to break that barrier down for a few seconds felt good.

"No problem procynidae." Cosmo replied back earning an enraged look from the gunslinger of the group.

"YOU CALLED ME A WHAT!?" Rocket Raccoon shouted to the heavens that be before he started to lunge at Cosmo only to be held back by Gamora and Groot.

"NO…NO…You let me at that lousy good for nothing mutt. You hear me fiddo, the next time I come around you will be playing fetch with my R.H.Y.N.O you hear me! Fetch with my R.H.Y.N.O!" Rocket Raccoon continued to shout to whoever could hear him as all Cosmo, Gamora, and Groot could do was laugh as they started walking in the opposite direction with Rocket Raccoon in their possession.

"I love waking up and being a superior species in the morning." Cosmo said to himself before he started to continue his morning walk around the area.

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

_Where the hell am I?_ This was the thought of one Drax The Destoryer. Doing a mental checklist he felt as though nothing was wrong with his body. All his limbs were intact and his mind was sound. Looking around he saw his attire was the same as it was before his battle with Thanos…wait Thanos that's right it was all coming back to him now. Thanos had killed him after his foolishly went after the mad titan in the first place.

_I should have waited for the team._ His thought process was that of regret. _If I were ever given the second chance to fight Thanos with them. I'm sure things would have ended differently._ As the warrior started to walk around in this "void".

_Where ever I am, it appears as though I have time to think. I can think about my life now and whether I lived one worth being remembered._ Those were Drax's final thoughts as continued his walk through this void.

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

_Oh man…my aching…where am I?_ Those were the first thought of one Peter Quill otherwise known as Star-Lord. Looking at his attire it looked as though he wasn't in a battle at all. As a matter of fact he was feeling pretty good for a man who just killed Thanos.

"Was that the right call I made?" Peter asked himself while rethinking of the previous actions he and Richard Rider used in order to defeat Thanos. Could there have been a better way that didn't cost him and Richard their lives. And the other people who are suffering because they're no dead.

"Well I think I'm dead." Peter said once more while looking around a bit. Noticing that this place wherever he was had no ending he decided to start walking around. Maybe he could find a way out of there. Yeah, that's right Peter was thinking positive about his current situation.

"Let's just hope I can get out of here. My team needs me." Peter finished before beginning his walk to whatever destination laid ahead.

**A/N**

The start of my Guardian of the Galaxy run. I honestly love this team so I hope I'm doing it some justice. Continuing from there, it takes place after The Thanos Imperative. Hence forth why you only have Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, and Groot as the Guardians. Bendis didn't really go into details about how Drax and Peter got out of the Cancerverse. So this is my take on that missing time. Also this arc and Nova crossover for the first arc so I say read both if you want the full experience.

Let me know what you think down below in the comment section.


	2. Meetings

_Meetings_

Peter Quill was still walking throughout whatever this place was. Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see, as far as Peter was concerned this was a beach he didn't want to be on.

"And here I wanted to go to an intergalactic beach." Peter told himself while continuing his voyage through the sand area. "Wait, do aliens even go to the beach? If they do I wonder what they wear." As he started to imagine Gamora in a bikini and Rocket Raccoon wearing swim trunks and floaties. The second image earned a chuckle from him. There is no way Rocket Raccoon would ever get caught in a pool.

"Yeah what am I thinking?" Peter asked himself while he continued his walk before seeing something in the distance. He could only make out an outline from where he was.

_I'm hoping who or whatever that is, it can speak English because I'm pretty sure my Universal Translator is broken._ Peter said to himself before breaking into a jog and going towards the thing.

_With Drax_

_Unknown Location, Unknown Time_

Drax had to admit that this walking was getting him nowhere. All he wanted to do right now was sit down and relax. Deciding to take a seat on in the sand, he started to think about what his friends could be doing. Before getting lost in those thoughts he heard something running and shouting? Turning around he saw someone running towards him. Drax quickly got up and went into a fighting stance just in case whatever was coming towards him wasn't a friendly.

"Drax you big green monster. It's me Peter!" One Peter Quill shouted as Drax couldn't believe it. Peter was alive or at the very least in the same situation he was.

"How do I know you're really Peter?" Drax questioned wanting to make sure it was actually Peter Quill and not some Skrull in disguise.

"Your password is password man and the reason you told me is because no one would think of it." Peter answered back earning a smirk from Drax.

"Well your Peter alright." Drax said as that was one of the last things he told Peter before his "death" at Thanos hand.

"You have any idea where we are Drax? I feel like I've been walking for days and I haven't come across anything or anybody." Peter explained allowing the conversation to go into a more serious one.

"I've been doing the same thing. The weird thing is I'm not hungry or sleepy, I feel good for some odd reason." Drax answered back.

"Same here." Peter replied as he felt the same way. "Well at least we can travel together and work on getting out of here."

"There's a way out of here?" Drax questioned not knowing that information.

"I don't know man but if not then I'm going to make one." Peter said with confidence in his voice earning a nod from Drax.

"Well let's go fellow Guardian." Drax said as the duo started their search for a way out.

_Knowhere _

_10:30am, Earth Dimension Time_

Currently our three guardians were in the hanger Cosmo told them to go to and they were shocked to see what was in it. It was a new ship and by Jupiter's moons it was a beaut.

"How in cosmic belt did Cosmo acquire an ALT-RX5051?" Rocket Raccoon started off making sure the ship he was seeing was the one he read about in the magazines he received weekly. "These bad boys aren't due out for another three years Gamora and Groot."

"I am Groot." Groot suggested as Gamora nodded at the point made.

"I get it Cosmo has connections Groot but even for him this is impressive." Gamora said as she too was a ship enthusiast in her free time.

"Let's get on." Rocket Raccoon said before holding the access card up so the ship could scan it. Without that access card no one would be able to get into the ship.

Looking around the ship they were impressed. The ship was huge on the inside but medium sized and sleek on the outside. The ship had about ten bed rooms overall with five of them customized to the Guardians of The Galaxy themselves.

"Man I'm sure Peter and Drax would have loved these rooms." Rocket Raccoon commented looking at how they were designed to their taste.

"I am Groot." Groot added on earning a chuckle from Rocket Raccoon.

"You got that right buddy." Rocket Raccoon replied back before noticing that Gamora wasn't with them. "Where's green bean?"

"Down here and don't call me that." Gamora said as Rocket Raccoon and Groot walked to where the deadliest woman was at in the ship. She was in the armor and looking at all of the weapons they now had.

"I am Groot." Groot commented as a joke to Rocket Raccoon.

"Ya darn right we're in heave right now." Rocket Raccoon said before noticing a wall that had nothing on it. Looking around for some sort of button Rocket Raccoon failed to realize he still had the access card in his hand. Holding up the card on purpose, a blue beam scanned the card which startled the trio.

"Rocket, what did you just do?" Gamora said before grabbing a holo-shield and prepared herself for whatever threat could come from it.

"It scanned the access card and-." Rocket Raccoon answered as the wall panels started to unseal themselves to reveal five cylinders which contained armor in each of them. Noticing that each of the cylinders had one of their names on top of it. The group came to realize that they were looking at their new costumes.

"I never thought of wearing white and black before." Gamora admitted while looking at the armor that was made for her.

"I am Groot." Groot commented. As his armor, was a dark green which he thought would look good on him.

"Will deal with this armor thing later, right now we have a Cancer verse to go to." Rocket Raccoon stated while reminding them they did come here for a reason outside of getting a new ship.

"Let's go!" Gamora said as the trio ran to the cockpit which they had to say was huge as well before getting into their stations.

"Take off." Rocket Raccoon commanded as the ship was now flying out of the hanger and into the universe.

_With Peter and Drax_

The duo was continuing their walk together. Having found one another it gave them an opportunity to talk to another person instead of themselves. The two were talking about theories as to how they could get out only to hear a loud explosion. Turning to that direction, the two tried to make out what was going on.

"What's that?" Peter asked hoping that Drax was able to see past the sand.

"Looks like Richard." Drax answered back as his eyes were focused on the blue blur moving around.

"Rider?" Peter asked making sure him and Drax were talking about the same person. "Whose he's fighting?"

"Thanos" Drax cursed earning a scowl from Peter who wasn't a fan of the mad titans name.

"Well what are we waiting for man? Let's go put him down for good." Peter stated earning a confused look from Drax.

"How?" Drax said as he had no weapons on him at the time. Peter also was without his infamous blaster and helmet.

"Well if golden globe over there has his weapons. I'm sure we do as well, what was the earth saying my mother told me." Peter started off before remembering the quote "Think and it comes or something like that."

"Here goes something." Drax said putting his faith in a quote Peter couldn't remember. Thinking of his two swords. Drax started to act as though he had them before in a flash of light white. The two swords were now in his hands.

"It actually worked." Peter said stunned that it actually worked.

"Oh yeah and this time I'm slaying Thanos if it's the last thing I do." Drax stated as he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip past him once again.

"I think you mean we." Peter said as he felt his infamous helmet around his head while his blaster appeared in his hand. "Now let's get the party started." As he proceeded to shoot at Thanos back earning the two people who were fighting one another attention.

"Round two ugly." Drax said before he and Peter charged into the fray with hopes of not only backing up Richard Rider but for putting Thanos in a whole six feet under once and for all.

**A/N**

Check out Nova issue 2 for more. The new costumes the team saw were the ones Bendis has them wearing currently. Nothing much else to say otherwise than again I'm sorry the chapters are short._  
_


	3. Team Up

_Issue 3: Team Up_

_With Peter and Drax_

_I was shocked to see Richard of all people again but he hit me and Drax with some weird news._ Peter started off while firing a few plasma bullets to cover Drax's current attack. _He said we're in "Space Limbo" of all things and our ticket out of here is if we beat Thanos over there. I know it's weird even by "Galaxy" standards but we can't choose our battles and in this case how we get out of limbo._

"I can't keep doing this all day!" Drax shouted as they really needed a plan. As much as Drax loved a good fight, he preferred when he could end them.

"Drax has a point Nova, Plasma bullets aren't really effective against Thanos." Peter added while continuing his role by providing cover fire.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Was all Richard could say while continuing his quick air assaults on Thanos.

"I suggest you think faster if you ever want the chance to be free." Thanos stated before hitting both Nova and Drax with a powerful blue beam which knocked them back or in Nova's case the ground.

"Time to see if Rocket's upgrade to my blaster will help me at all." Peter commented before tapping his insignia on his blaster. As a holographic screen appeared, it showcased the type of ammunition he had. It seemed like Rocket was able to modify his blaster so that he could use different types of ammunition. "Okay, let's go with explosion."

"Give up guardian, you stand no chance." Thanos stated while making his slow advance towards Peter.

"**Explosions Ready? Explosions Okay." **The blaster said taking Peter by surprise that his blaster could now talk.

"Alright, here goes something." Peter said before firing a few bullets towards Thanos who began to swipe his hand only for the bullets to explode. Causing three huge booms to happen.

"I owe you one Rocket." Was all Peter could say before noticing he only had twelve explosive bullets left.

"Pathetic." Thanos said before he started his attack against Peter who decided that now more than ever was a good time for him to move.

_I could really go for a miracle right about now._ Was all Peter could say while continuing his tactic known as running away.

_With Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot_

Currently our three guardians were almost to the Cancer verse. Right now they were discussing what could be causing this commotion.

"I am Groot." Groot stated earning nods from the other two members.

"Yeah big guy anything's possible when it comes to the Cancer verse. All the more reason we need to be armed and ready." Rocket Raccoon said

"**We have arrived at our destination."** A robotic voice stated as the Guardians looked out from the main window of the spaceship. Our Guardians were viewing what appeared to be a ripple in space. Something that usually didn't happen and when it did something weird always came out or into it.

"Looks like we either stay out or venture inwards fellas." Gamora said, stating the two options they had at the time.

"I am Groot." Groot stated as the two nodded in response.

"Well, we didn't come all the way here to back out now. Guardians, full speed ahead." Rocket Raccoon ordered as they proceeded to go through the ripple in space.

_With Richard, Drax, and Peter_

The trio were a bit worn down. After going who knows how many rounds with Thanos. Fatigue was starting to show. Right now our trio were coming up with a plan of attack.

"Okay Star Lord, how many more of those explosive rounds do you have?" Richard questioned as he was formulating a plan.

"Down to six but I have some other ammunition I can try out." Peter said with Drax and Richard nodding.

"I'm still good to do, just need a breather." Drax added on as he needed to rest up for a bit.

"Alright, the plan is too-." Richard started off before the trio heard Thanos yell in pain as he fell to the ground.

"We're finishing you off once and for all Thanos" A familiar voice shouted as the trio looked up and saw a spaceship flying into the area.

"That's a ALT-RX5051." Peter said knowing his space cruisers. "Those things aren't due until another three years."

"I think the important thing is that Rocket Raccoon's voice came over the loudspeaker." Richard said.

"That too." Peter added as the trio saw the ship land in front of them. As the trio waited to see who would come out of the ship. As the ships door started to come down to reveal three familiar faces.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted before wrapping his arms around Richard, Drax, and Peter.

"Good to see you Groot..cutting off...air supply." Drax managed to say before Groot let them go.

"I hope you're not expecting me to do that." Rocket Raccoon said as he had a few blasters on him.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rocket, wouldn't dream of it." Peter replied back before he and Rocket did the "Guardian" secret handshake only taught to other Guardians of the Galaxy. It was something he and Rocket came up with one day.

"No love for me Gamora?" Richard said earning an elbow to the stomach.

"There's your love." Gamora said before turning her attention to Drax and Peter. "You two okay?"

"Better than ever" Drax said before letting a smirk come to his face.

"I am Groot." Groot stated as everyone saw Thanos start to get up from the ground.

"Yeah, will explain this whole thing later. Right now we need to take Thanos down. You guys in?" Peter said with resolve in his voice. Being reunited with your team does that to you.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted with resolve in his voice.

"You don't mind me going for the jugular right?" Gamora said while taking out her blade. As Peter shook his head no in response. "Good, consider his death done."

"Let's end this nightmare." Drax said getting into a new stance with his blades.

"The titan is about to meet his Tartarus." Rocket Raccoon said as while pulling out two blasters. During that saying he earned some confused looks from Drax, Groot, and Gamora. "What? Never read up on titans?"

"You got it right buddy." Richard said as he knew what Rocket Racoon was referencing. "I'm just ready to get out of this place."

"Well, let's end this Guardians!" Peter said as Thanos was angry.

"You Guardians shall fall before me!" Thanos shouted as the final battle was beginning.

**A/N**

The Climax is here readers, be sure to read Nova issue 3 to see how this ends once and for all. I upgraded the Element Gun, so you can expect to see more features coming from it. Let me know what you think down below.


	4. Wrap Up

Issues Four: Wrap Up

Aboard the ALT-RX5051, the Guardians and Nova were celebrating. I mean it's not everyday you can say you beat Thanos but they did.

"I can't believe we actually did it." Peter said still in a bit of disbelief that they were able to win the battle.

"We did and it was thanks to golden dome over there." Rocket Raccoon replied back. (Read issue three of Nova to see why.)

"Hey Richard." Gamora called out getting the Nova's attention. "What exactly did you do back there?"

"I'm still figuring that out myself." Richard said recalling the battle where he had more power than ever before. "It was like I unlocked something that was always inside of me. The power I had was indescribable."

"Just don't become a Mad Titan alright." Drax commented earning looks of confusion from his teammates.

"Did you just tell a joke?" Rocket asked making sure he heard the almighty destroyer right.

"Wanna fight about it?" Drax answered earning a scream from Rocket who quickly ran to his best friend Groot and stood beside him.

"Yeah! Try to take us on now." Rocket Raccoon said with his hands folded.

"I am Groot." Groot stated earning a laugh from everyone else except Rocket Raccoon.

"What do you mean you're not fighting with me?" Rocket Raccoon said as Groot side stepped leaving Rocket to himself.

"Alright gang, cut the laughs." Peter said as during that time he had left the room to retrieve something. "I think it's time we got down to business."

"So that's what Grim left us." Richard commented noticing the box was black with a silver symbol on it.

"Yeah, I already opened it and it has six slots in it." Peter said describing the box.

"You think it's a holder for the Infinity Gems?" Rocket Raccoon guessed as not too many things were built with six slots in mind.

"I am Groot." Groot said adding his own opinion to the conversation.

"Agreed Groot, even with Thanos gone someone out there could be dumb enough to try to wield the gems power." Gamora added earning a nod from Groot.

"Why is the box glowing?" Drax questioned before Peter quickly threw it to the ground. As the symbol on the box started to show a projection of Grim.

"Greetings Guardians and Nova." Grim said greeting the heroes. "I have a quest for you, this quest is to find the other six Infinity gems. Now you're wondering "What other six Infinity Gems?" and I'm here to give you that answer. They were created by Death, they were to be her trump card as it were when she was going to rid the Cancerverse of life. As you could guess the gems themselves had a mind of their own and vanished before she could make her power play."

"So she got Thanos to do her dirty work huh." Drax concluded as he had a feeling that's where the story went.

"Exactly, furthermore it seems as though Death has simply forgotten about the gems. Which is all the more reason for you to get them." Grim answered.

"How do we find these gems?" Peter questioned as there was no real way to track the Infinity Gems before.

"The box I have given you, you place it on a map and the locations should appear. Once you collect all six bring them to me." Grim answered earning questionable looks from the team.

"I am Groot." Groot said speaking what was on everyone's mind at the moment.

"I live in a world where there is nothing. No power, no hope, no wisdom. Limbo is nothing but a void of nothingness and I can assure you their power means nothing to me. All I want to do is clean up the universe just like yourselves. Besides if you cannot trust the entity that brought you back to life. Who can you trust?" Grim explained to the group.

"Fine, will find them but I'm sure you know our first priority is protecting the Galaxy." Peter said to the entity who nodded in response.

"Trust me Guardians, I can wait." Grim said before the projection of Grim turned off.

"Six other Infinity gems, man what have we gotten ourselves into." Rocket Raccoon said to his comrades.

"Another adventure only the Guardians can handle." Peter stated as the rest of the team nodded in response.

"Richard, will you be staying with us?" Gamora asked as Richard shook his head no in response.

"Can't, I have to get back to the corps or what's left of the corps." Richard answered back as the rest of the Guardians sent him a look of understanding. "But if you send me a copy of that map, I'll tell the corps that's our top priority."

"Gotcha." Drax said as Drax brought up a holographic map. Peter then put the box under the map as the box glowed once more. From there the group saw six green dots appear on the map.

"I am Groot." Groot stated as the rest of the team nodded. The gems seemed to be all over the place.

"Man some of these planets I haven't even heard off. Themyscira, Atmos, Earth which by now isn't a surprise." Rocket Raccoon said listing three places where the gems were.

"Earth? I can take care of that one." Richard said.

"Good, alright what's the nearest planet?" Peter asked as he was ready to set course.

"Themyscira." Drax answered as Peter nodded at that information.

"Isn't that supposed to be a place where Amazon's live or something like that." Richard commented while trying to remember a college course he took.

"Amazons, that sounds interesting." Gamora said letting a smirk appear on her face. Something about being able to face female warriors in combat got her going.

"I am Groot." Groot stated to the team.

"Yeah we should show Peter and Drax around before taking off." Rocket Raccoon said agreeing with his best friend.

"Yeah, where did you guys get those uniforms. They're pretty cool." Peter commented as he wanted his own cool space suit.

"Well come on then, you to chrome dome." Rocket Raccoon said before issuing a command. "Prime, start a course to the Milky Way. We're going to drop Nova here off. After that full speed to Themyscira."

**"Affirmative, setting course now."** Prime, the artificial intelligence of the ship stated as the Guardians were off on another adventure.

**A/N**

Six more Infinity Gems, yeah I'm going there. I wanted my Guardians run to be interesting to say the least. I always looked at the Guardians as "Space Pirates" a bit so having them find these gems is all the more fun. I'm going to be exploring different worlds with the team as well as you can see in issue five.


	5. Amazons

_Issue 5: Amazon's_

_Time: 7:00am Earth Standard Time, _

Our team of heroes after dropping Richard off were approaching Themyscira. Currently Rocket Raccoon was reading up on the planet and letting his teammates know about the possible danger they could be in.

"Lets see here." Rocket Raccoon started off while reading a book with the title Themyscira. "Nothing much is known about this planet. I mean there seems to be this guy who was a cruiser pilot who crashed landed on it and lived to tell the tale. Nothing really useful here."

"I am Groot." Groot said earning a nod from Rocket Raccoon.

"Sure buddy, we can start with that galactic journal you've been wanting to write. We can start with our adventure here on Themyscira." Rocket Raccoon replied back earning a nod from Groot.

"Themyscira huh." One Peter Quil otherwise known as Star-Lord commented as he was in his new attire. It was a blue and yellow armor that he had to admit looked pretty good. "That place was a myth on Earth. In school they said something about Amazons."

"What's an Amazon?" Drax asked coming into the cockpit area of the ship. He was in his new armor attire as well. Wearing the grey gauntlets and pants, with his blades hidden in what Rocket Raccoon called a "Space Seal" all Drax had to do was tap where the blades were and they would come out. That way his enemies wouldn't know of his weapons.

"Amazons are said to be an all-female warrior society." Peter said in his attempts to remember his history lesson on myths. "I can't remember much else."

"I am Groot." Groot said to the group.

"That's the best case scenario. Worst case scenario is if they see us as an enemy." Drax commented.

"Female warriors? Sounds interesting Peter." Gamora said liking the possible fact that out here in the galaxy. There was a possibility of a female warrior tribe. Gamora started to wonder about what it would be like to fight an Amazon or two.

"Main plan is to-." Peter started off before everyone felt the ship start to be pulled into something.

"What's going on Groot?" Gamora asked as the team started to strap themselves into their seats.

"I am Groot." Groot answered back as an image of a map appeared with a green blinking dot representing them while a blue dot represented the Infinity Gem they were after.

"Where near Themyscira, already?" Peter questioned while looking outside the ship and seeing nothing at all.

"Looks like it." Drax muttered while messing with the weapons system. There was no telling what was going to happen.

"Rocket, could the planet be cloaked?" Gamora asked wondering if that was possible.

"I mean it could but even then our sensors should at the very least detected the gravity field." Rocket Raccoon answered back before flicking a few switches as the robotic A.I came on. "Hey, Prime, any information on this situation."

"**I do not know how we got into this predicament."** The A.I known as Prime stated as everyone listened to the words the A.I had to say. **"I suggest putting an anti gravity bubble over the ship so we can at the very least cancel the current effects we're going though."**

"Do we even have an anti-gravity bubble?" Drax asked if that was an option.

"No, but I know someones blaster that does." Rocket Raccoon said while looking at Peter's Element Gun.

"Just how many upgrades did you do Rocket?" Peter asked before tossing Rocket the weapon.

"Too many, now let's see here." Rocket Raccoon started off before messing with the blaster until he heard the words he wanted to hear.

"**Gravity Ready? Okay Gravity."** Peter's Element Gun stated.

"Prime, where do I hook this up at?" Rocket Raccoon asked as he saw a latch in front of him open.

"**Place it in and leave the rest to me." **Prime said as Rocket Raccoon did the action as the team felt the ship start to slow down and return to its normal pace.

"Good one furry." Drax said as Rocket quickly bit his tongue as he knew it wasn't the time or place.

"I am Groot." Groot stated as the team saw what appeared to be Hippolyta. The planet itself reminded the team of Earth, at least the way it looked from space.

"Beautiful." Gamora muttered as for all of them. Seeing a new planet was always a marvel to look at.

"Well Guardians, let's land." Peter stated before he started typing on his holographic computer as the crew made their descent onto the planet.

"**Warning, detecting energy beams." ** Prime stated as the Guardians saw what appeared to be beams of red energy coming towards the ship.

"Evasive action." Peter ordered as the team started to pilot the ship with hopes that they would be able to make it to the ground in one piece.

"Don't we have stealth camo?" Drax asked as they should have used that.

"We do but we're currently using Pete's gravity feature as an external power." Rocket Raccoon answered back as they ship continued it's fast paced dodging.

"We're coming down hot." Gamora shouted making sure everyone knew that they were close to impact.

"Groot, find us a place to land asap. Rocket, get my gun out of there. Drax, set up the stealth camo. Finally Gamora, get ready to head out." Peter ordered earning nods from everyone on the team.

"**What can I do Star-Lord?" **Prime asked wanting to know his part. Earning a confused look from everyone.

"Good question." Peter said unsure as to how he should answer it. "What can you do Prime?"

"**Well I have scouter drones I can send out. They can provide us with what the planet looks like or at the very least the area." **Prime informed the team of his abilities.

"Sounds good, Prime get to work." Peter said as the team saw six orbs come out of the ship and start to fly around.

"**My drones are creating a map as we speak. I'll have it available in your H.U.D.S shortly." **Prime informed the group as the Peter now had his blaster.

"Me and Gamora will do some recon. Hopefully we can find an Amazon and explain our situation." Peter said.

"I am Groot." Groot said to Peter.

"Shrink and you can come." Peter said as Groot started to shift his size into the height of Peter.

"I guess me and Rocket here are back up?" Drax asked as he was usually placed on the recon team.

"Yeah mean and green, we don't want to scare them." Rocket Raccoon answered earning a growl from Drax.

"Let's move, I feel excited for some reason." Gamora said as the trio made their way off the ship.

"Prime, lower the ramp please." Peter ordered as the ramp to their ship came down. Only to reveal two woman. One woman had long black hair, a tan complexion, and blue eyes. Her attire was a pair of blue pants, silver boots, and a blue and silver corset. It had the design of a star on it in the middle. On her back was a sword while on her left hand was a blue and silver shield. The woman beside her had long red hair, blue eyes, and tan complexion as well. Her attire if Peter had to describe it was a bikini but made of chain mail. She seemed to carry a blade on her waist and a dagger on her right thigh. On her hands were a pair of gloves that went to her elbow, while on her feet were a pair of brown boots.

"I take it you're not the welcoming party?" Peter asked seeing the two woman.

"What is this welcoming party of which you speak of? We're Amazons." The woman with black hair said not getting what Peter meant.

_I know I should have brought Drax._ Was all Peter could think of as he now had to think of a way to get them out of the situation they might be in?

**A/N**

This issue just went up Wednesday, so far someone called it "weird" but otherwise then that, this is where things start to get into motion. So let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
